Stylo
Jump to: navigation, search |} "Stylo" es el quinto en la lista de Plastic Bech, con la participacion de Bobby Womack, Mos Def y en el video a Bruce Willis. Lanzamiento En 14 de enero de 2009 se lanzo Broken y Stylo En 2010 se Lanzo el sencillo en formato digital el 26 de enero y en 3 de marzo el video Pista *'Promo CD single' #"Stylo" (Edicion de Radio) #"Stylo" (Version de Album) #"Stylo" (Instrumental) #"Stylo" (Video) *'Digital download single' #"Stylo" – 4:33 Video Stylo es el single promocional de Plastic Beach, el video cuenta con la participación especial de Bruce Willis. Cuenta con tres de los integrantes de la banda virtual; Murdoc, 2-D y un androide de Noodle. Al parecer Noodle había sido salvada como Murdoc dijo previamente, se reveló que fue una mentira y que no había visto a Noodle desde el vídeo de "El Mañana" y que esta aún se encontraba en el infierno. Murdoc consiguió algo del ADN de Noodle de los restos del molino e hizo una replica robot de ella con el kit de batería de Russel. Para la grabación del álbum, Murdoc llevó a la androide Noodle y a 2D a su base en el punto nemo. thumb|right|300px|El video Actualmente hay un escandalo con el cantante de reggae Eddy Grant ya que acusa a Gorillaz de que su nueva cancion "Stylo" se parece demasiado a su cancion de 1982 llamada "Time Warp" y pide que Gorillaz se disculpe y que tambien EMI se disculpe por no haberse dado cuenta de esta similitud. Sin embargo, muchos fans de Depeche Mode afirman que "Stylo" suena muy parecido a "The Landscape Is Changing" de Depeche Mode. Letra Love, electricity, shockwave central Power on the motherboard, yes Push up, overload, legendary heavy glow Sunshine, thunder roll, keep this on Yes the lantern burns frim and easy And broadcast, so raw and neatly Thunder roll, sunshine, work it out Overload, overload, overload Comin' up to the Overload, overload, overload Comin' up to the Overload, overload, overload Comin' up to the Overload, overload, overload Comin' up to the Oh Stylo... Go forth, blossom in your soul When you know your heart is light Electric is the love When the mako flies up from the bottom in your eyes Then I know the twilight skies are not so broken hearted If its love is electric It'll be flowing on the streets Night after night Just to get through the week Sometimes it's hard Right now Sing yourself out of depression, rise above Always searching if I know your heart Electric is the love There's only one way Let it pray a little while longer It's got a way of passing through man and woman In another world In another world, in the universe Right now Here's what we got to do If its love is electric It'll be flowing on the streets Night after night Just to get through the week Sometimes it's hard That's what I'm talking about Love, electricity, shockwave central Pummel on the motherboard, yes Push up, overload, legendary heavy glow Sunshine, thunder roll, keep this on Yes the lantern burn, burn that easy And broadcast, so raw and neatly Thunder roll, sunshine, work it out Right now Trivia *En el cartel donde choca el carro de la policia, ese es el cartel de "Superfast Jellyfish" de la pista 6 *Atras donde se remolco el auto de la policia dice "Sweeptakes" de la pista 12 Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos